My New Best Friend
by degrassichick
Summary: Still hoping to get back at Peter, Manny enlists Emma as her accomplice, making her be his partner for a project at school. But as the pair begin to fall for each other, Emma is faced with the ultimate decision. Follow her heart, or follow her friend
1. Project: Peter

**AN: Hey everyone, degrassichick here. I first off wanted to say I'm very sorry about how slow my updates on_ Time After Time _have been. I hate to say it, but I am starting to wander away from the Jemma pairing, which is horrible, but true. I will still be updating that story as well, I'm halfway done with Chapter 4 but for some reason I've wanted to write this story, about my new pairing of interest: Petma, which is Peter and Emma. So, _Time After Time _will be updated soon but for now here is my latest story,_ My New Best Friend_.**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick**

•**-•**

**Chapter 1**

•-**•**

"He is such a slut." I muttered towards myself, practically hurling my books into my locker.

"Who is?" Manny's familiar voice asked.

I spun around and faced her, "Who do you think?"

"Em, please. Just let Peter go, we'll figure out how to get him back eventually, just chill." Manny said soothingly.

I glanced over towards Peter, who was standing against a tenth grader's locker, his arm against her door, practically pinning her in.

I wanted to gag.

I gave her a posed smile and grabbed my notebook that I would need for homework and shut my locker, straightening out my white camisole top that lay under a black sequined shrug.

"Ready to go?" Manny asked with a slight smile.

I nodded before we started off down the hallway.

Peter glanced up at me for a second, giving me one of his small smirks and I felt my heart hammer before I practically smacked myself for it.

•-•

"Spike, I love Jack and all, but can he please tone it down a notch?" Manny asked, holding a hand over her left ear as she tried to finish her history homework.

My mom glanced over at us apologetically as we sat at the kitchen homework, "I'm sorry girls, I don't know what has gotten him so upset."

Manny sighed before standing up, "No problem, I'll go get my iPod."

Mom looked at me awkwardly, "Is she okay?"

I shrugged, "I just live here."

Manny came back up to the kitchen, now with her iPod in her hand.

"Isn't that the same as noise?" My mom asked with a laugh.

Manny eyed her dumbly before slightly nodding, "Well it's kind of better to hear Nickelback then crying…no offense or anything."

I laughed, "Manny, Jack may never forgive you when you get older."

Manny laughed before turning back to her homework.

Mom sighed, "Emma, would you mind heading down to the store?"

"Me?" I asked.

"No, the other Emma." Manny replied shortly and then turned back to her homework as if she hadn't heard anything.

I rolled my eyes before standing up, "Sure."

"Well do you have your homework done?" my mom asked.

I could hear Manny in the background, "_Someday…somehow…gonna make it alright but not right now…"_

I then nodded my head, "Not that it makes a difference." I stated and grabbed my black purse off of the coat hook and slung it over my shoulder, "What do you need?"

•-•

"Diapers! She sends me to the store to buy diapers." I muttered bitterly as I walked through the local grocery store, grabbing a package of _Pampers_ and throwing them into my basket before glancing back down at the list she had wrote me up:

_Apple juice_

_Eggs_

_Diapers_

_Tampons_

_Milk_

_Carrot sticks_

"Those are some serious party supplies." A slick guy's voice said from behind me.

I stopped walking and turned around, seeing the oh-so-familiar blonde that I loved to hate.

Peter Stone.

"Hi." I said shortly before spinning on my heel.

Peter, of course, followed behind me, "So, Emma Nelson's shopping list involves diapers, apple juice, and eggs…interesting." He stated, looking down at my shopping basket.

I looked towards his basket to see what he had, _Sports Illustrated_, a pack of batteries, and a bottle of Mountain Dew.

Of course.

"Never really took you as the _Sports Illustrated_ reading type." I noted.

Peter glanced down at the magazine, "It's the swimsuit issue."

I rolled my eyes and walked off.

Peter followed after, "I'm kidding. It's for that stupid project in MI."

I suddenly remembered; Dad had assigned each of us a topic to make a webpage on.

"So what's your topic on?" I asked.

He held up the magazine, where a picture of a member of the Toronto Maple Leafs stood.

"Hockey?"

Peter nodded, "I personally wanted to do one on how useful a Blackberry is, but Simpson assigned the projects so…"

I nodded in understanding.

"What's your project on? Baby care?" he asked and then gave me a sarcastic smirk.

I squinted my eyes at him, "If you don't mind, the diapers that you seem to be so fascinated about are for my baby brother."

"So you _don't_ have a kid!" Peter proclaimed.

My eyes widened, "Please tell me you didn't seriously think that I did."

He chuckled, "Well based on the way you acted at my party-"

"Oh, shut up." I cut him off, remembering how I had practically slept with him at his party a few months back.

Peter smirked, "Well I gotta head out, so I'll see you around."

I scoffed, "If you're lucky." I stated before giving him a playful smirk and walking off down the aisle.

•-•

I lay on my bed, Hawthorne Heights blasting on my iPod as I mouthed along the words to _Ohio is for Lovers_.

"I have a brilliant plan!" Manny declared, bounding the basement stairs and into our room.

I looked up at her, "For what?" I questioned, removing the ear buds my ears and seeing them fall onto my bed beside me.

"To finally get Peter back." She stated and hopped beside me on the bed.

I sighed, "What's the plan?" I asked, looking over towards her.

"Okay, well you know how Ms. Kwan is giving us that really weird writing assignment essay thing on somebody we don't know very well?"

I nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Pick Peter and find out all of these really crazy things about him and tape the interview or something and we'll send it to everyone!"

"That's like sinking down to his level." I stated.

Manny stared at me in shock, "You do know what he did to me right?"

"Manny, I know…but isn't that-"

She gave me a pouty expression and puppy dog eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I'll do it, okay?"

She grinned, "Yes!" she squealed and hugged me, "We'll finally get him back."

_Great…_

•-•

"So today we will pick our partners for our new essay assignment, _My New Best Friend_." Ms. Kwan stated, walking back and forth in front of her class, "I assume you all have an idea of who you will be partners with."

Manny nudged my elbow; I looked up towards Peter, who was writing something down in his notebook.

"So everybody get up from your seats and pick your partner." Ms. Kwan said and motioned for all of us to stand up.

I stood up and glanced towards Peter, who just so happened to be glancing right back at me.

"Partner?" he mouthed.

I could feel a smile twitching on my lips that he had considered me as a potential partner before I smiled back and mouthed, "Partner."

Manny nudged me in the arm once more before walking off in search of a partner.

Peter walked over towards me and leaned against the counter I was standing beside, "You're house or mine?"

My eyes widened and I turned to him, "_What_?"

Peter chuckled, "For the project. We can start tonight; just pick the place and time."

"Oh." I laugh, "Uh…my house I guess."

Peter nodded, "Okay, after school?"

I rub my lips together before nodding, "Sure."

"Alright, back to your seats." Kwan stated and Peter and I broke apart.

I walked back to my seat beside Manny and sighed.

"So you guys are partners?" Manny questioned.

As if she hadn't been watching when we picked each other.

"Yep. He's coming over after school."

The happy look on Manny's face fell, "Coming over? To our house?"

I nod, "Is that a problem?" I ask slowly and confusingly.

Manny nodded, "Uh, yeah! I live there, remember?"

"Go over to your partner's house." I state mindlessly.

Manny rolled her eyes, "Why don't you just go over to _his_ house?"

I thought back to Peter's living space before eyeing Manny, "I can suggest it to him, I guess."

Manny groaned, "Never mind, forget it. I'll head over to his house, I guess."

I eyed her curiously, "Who's your partner, anyway?"

Manny wiggled her eyebrows, "Toby."

My eyes widened, "Manny, this project is for people you don't know very well. You've been friends with Toby since grade seven!"

Manny grinned, "I know that…but Kwan doesn't." she stated in a singsong voice.

•-•

I watched as Manny walked outside of the school with Toby, chatting up a storm, before I gave her a slight wave and jogged down the school steps, walking down the main walk of the school.

"Emma!" a voice called after me.

I spun around and saw Peter jogging towards me, "Planning on leaving without me?" he questioned, giving me a dopey smile that made my knees wobble.

I rolled my eyes at him, "The thought _did_ cross my mind."

Not.

•-•

**So…what'd you guys think?**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**Lotsa love,**

**degrassichick**


	2. Feud of the Favorites

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Here's Chapter 2…hope you like!**

**R&R, and please, no flames!**

**Lotsa love,**

**Degrassichick**

**_Disclaimer:_ Just to get this out of the way, obviously I own nothing. If you recognize it, it's not mine. This chapter makes a lot of referrals to movies and bands (and a certain familiar channel…let's see if you notice my reference to it!) and such, I own nothing—well, except for my iPod Video, some posters, and a computer. But nothing mentioned in this chapter!**

**-•-**

"Cool place." Peter stated with approval as we stepped into my house.

I shrugged off my jacket and tossed it onto the coat rack, "Yeah, I guess. Let's go." I stated and briskly headed towards the living room.

"So how are we doing it?" Peter asked, following me.

_What!_

"_Excuse_ me?" I exclaimed.

Peter chuckled, "Will you just _get_ your head out of the gutter, Degrassi?"

_He did _not_ just call me that._

"That was an accident, okay? Just let it go."

Peter laughed, "Whatever you say. Face it, you were totally into me."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, Casanova. Let's just get this over with, okay?"

"Well back to my non-perverted question, how are we doing the _project_?"

My face paled, I was such a moron.

I thought back to what Manny had said, about catching everything on tape.

"Film it." I suggested.

Peter nodded in approval, "Not a bad idea."

"I would hope that you would think so, filmmaker."

Peter reached into his bag and pulled out his Sony camcorder, "You're in luck, we can get started today."

"Joy on my behalf." I replied bitterly.

"Oh don't be such a wet blank-"

I cut him off, "Okay, fine, let's just get started."

Peter nodded and pulled out the list that Kwan had given each pair; he read over it, "She said that our first questions should be favorites."

I rolled my eyes, "How creative."

Peter laughed, "My words exactly." He then preceded to setting up his camera and holding it in his hand, it covered up his left eye.

I could tell why Manny had hit on him back at the party; he looked pretty cute with a camera in his hand, well, in that artsy director way.

"So, Emma Nelson…what is your favorite color?"

I rolled my eyes, "Green."

"Like the grass or like the forest?"

"What's the difference?"

"Well the shade, for one."

"All shades."

"Okay, well _that's _boring." Peter muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "Will you shut up?"

"Favorite TV show?"

"Friends and the OC."

"Okay, then…" Peter mumbled as if he were taking notes, "bad taste in colors and TV shows…dare I ask what your favorite band is?"

"The All-American Rejects."

"Hmm…" Peter concluded, "Not bad. First or second album?"

"Both are good."

"First is better."

"Well in that case, the second is better."

Peter scoffed and looked down at the list, "Just so you know, don't ask me this question…who is your favorite celebrity couple?"

I spoke on impact, "Easy, Rachel Bilson and Adam Brody."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Spoken like a true OC addict." He muttered.

"Next?"

Peter read over the list, "Favorite movie?"

"The Notebook or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

Peter sighed, "The Notebook, I understand, most girls that I know like that movie-" I found myself cringing as I thought about how many girls he probably knew-"but Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"The 2005 release with Johnny Depp?"

"Yes…?"

"Do you have no care for the classics?"

_You're losing me, Peter._

I looked at him confusingly, "What?"

"You prefer Charlie and the Chocolate Factory to Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?"

"Don't you?"

Peter shook his head vigorously; I could see the camera moving with him, "The new one sucked."

"It did not! It was great! Johnny Depp was-"

"Don't get me started on a conversation about him. The first one is just so much better, especially when it comes to the grandpa and the kid who played Charlie."

"Freddie Highmore is adorable, Peter."

"The kid from Finding Neverland? Whatever, he sucked in this movie."

I rolled my eyes, "Not having this conversation anymore, what's the next question?"

"The first one was bet-"

"Peter!"

Peter rolled his eyes towards me, "Okay, fine. What is your favorite holiday?"

"Christmas or Earth Day." I replied truthfully.

"_Earth_ Day? Out of all of the holidays you pick one of the most boring ones possible."

I rolled my eyes, "So I care about the environment, sue me."

Peter sat his camera down on the coffee table that separated us and walked towards the calendar that hung on the wall of our kitchen, he flipped through the pages, "That isn't even a listed holiday! Why didn't you pick Canada Day or Boxing Day or something?"

"Because I already picked the ones I picked, okay?"

Peter rolled his eyes and walked back towards the living room, grabbing his camera and turning it so it was facing him instead of me; I saw his face in the screen and practically giggled.

"Excuse the pun, but Emma Nelson is a bit insane…but don't worry, we'll get her help as soon as we ca-"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed and snatched the camera out of his hand, it was now pointing directly at him.

"I think we still have some questions left for you, Nelson. Give me back my camera." Peter ordered me.

I shook my head, "Nope, it's your turn."

Peter shook his head right back at me and picked up the list, "No. See, I still have to ask you…uh…your favorite season."

_Yeah, right._

"You liar. That's not on the list."

Peter smirked, "Wanna bet? Take a look." He handed out the list towards me.

I let out a dramatic sigh and held out my hand, snagging the list out of his grasp.

I began to read it over and then felt something getting removed from my hand.

_What the…? _

I then noticed that the camera was no longer in my hand

"Peter!" I shot my head up and saw that he was holding his camera, a cocky smile plastered on his lips.

"Just had to sidetrack you."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Well that question isn't on the list, so give me back the camera."

I saw a cocky smile forming on Peter's lips as he shook his head.

"Come on, I have to ask you your questions too." I stated.

"Then ask away." Peter stated simply.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You have to _be_ on camera, dipstick."

"Sorry, no can-"

"Okay, do you just_ want_ to fail the class or is this for my own benefit?"

Peter rolled his eyes and handed me the camera.

"Thank you." I snapped before pointing the camera towards him, "Ladies and gents, meet Peter Stone. Peter here is an aspiring filmmaker who-"

"Would like just get on with these questions." Peter cut in, finishing my sentence

_Jerk_.

"Well then, what is your favorite color?" I asked.

Peter acted as if he were honestly thinking about such a simple question before mustering, "Steel blue and silver."

"Well aren't we gloomy? How about your favorite TV show?" I asked.

"Fresh Prince."

"That's not even on anymore!" I exclaimed.

Peter laughed, "It is too. On Nick at Night…and some channel called The N."

I rolled my eyes, "So that's your favorite show?"

"Well that, Survivor, and NCIS."

"Not American Idol?"

Peter rolled his eyes towards me, "The auditions are funny."

"I know, aren't they?"

"Next question."

"Favorite band?"

"Sum 41, Nickelback, and the All-American Rejects."

"Favorite holiday?"

"Christmas and Boxing Day."

"A present person, perhaps? Why not just throw in your birthday while we're at it?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Well maybe I'm more into giving than receiving."

I scoffed, "Yeah, right."

"You don't know thing one about me, I could be a very giving person."

"Okay, whatever. Favorite movie?"

"The Goonies, Project X, Hackers."

"Vintage galore. Go figure you would watch Hackers."

Peter smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment."

I looked back down at the list, "Well since you didn't want me to ask you about celebrity couples…we're done."

"Well that was easy." Peter stated, getting up off of the couch.

I smirked, "Oh yeah, totally easy."

"Well, hey. The night is still young; maybe we could go grab a piz-"

He was cut off by the door opening.

"Is Senor Asshole gone yet?" I heard Manny call out.

Peter grinned, "Nope, he's still here!"

Manny stalked into the living room, she shot me a wide eyed expression that I returned with a shrug.

"Well could he_ leave_?" she asked, glaring towards him.

"Yes he could. But if he will is the more proper question."

Manny narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't make me throw you out myself, trust me, I will."

"Peter was just leaving." I stated, shooting a look towards Peter.

Peter shot me back a look that I could tell meant, 'I was?'

Manny nodded, "Good, then off you go." She stated, flicking her hand away.

Peter rolled his eyes before picking up his messenger bag and slipping his video camera inside it, "See you tomorrow Emma." He stated softly before walking out of the living room.

I listened as the door shut, lowering my eyes towards the ground.

"That guy is such an ass." Manny stated, "So you wanna go grab a pizza?"

I thought back towards Peter, he was going to ask me out for pizza.

I shook my head, "No thanks Manny, I'm just going to head downstairs." I muttered before brushing past her and hurrying down the stairs.

As I flopped onto my bed, I could only think of one thing. Peter.

What is wrong with me?

-•-

**Ta-Da! Another chapter completed! LoL.**

**Well I hope you liked it!**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**Lotsa love, **

**Degrassichick**

**P.S. Super Bowl tonight! I'm not too big of a football fan myself (okay, I basically can't stand the sport) but I'm still rooting for the Steelers (especially number 43!), who's everybody else going for? Well to those who actually care (I didn't up until yesterday…still don't actually, but I placed a bet with my friend that the Steelers will win so, fingers crossed! Okay…so the bet was only a nickel but…still)…bye!**


End file.
